


Best of Both Worlds

by LuciferaBlack



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Sinner (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Jamie Burns, Bottom Will Graham, Crossover Pairings, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Porn, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Taboo, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Jamie Burns, Top Will Graham, Weirdness, Will Graham and Jamie Burns are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Hannibal has been seeing a new patient, who reminds him of Will Graham. Much to Hannibal's delight, the new patient, Jamie Burns, turns out to be Will Graham's estranged brother. Hannibal devises a plan to get Jamie and Will into bed with him, but things are complicated.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Jamie Burns, Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham/Jamie Burns, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Jamie Burns
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching The Sinner season 3. Jamie Burns (played by Matt Bomer) is unstable, troubled, homicidal, suicidal, in the midst of an existential crisis, and he has an unhealthy, codependent homoerotic friendship. I got major Will Graham vibes while watching it, plus the two men share some similarities - blue eyes, brown wavy hair, both super hot. The idea that they could be brothers (and that Hannibal would want both of them) popped into my head and this is where it went. I'm just running with it, despite how weird and taboo it is. I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Note: Please heed the tags and this warning. This fic contains a lot of weirdness, mentions of past sibling incest, one scene of current sibling incest and eventually threesome activity with Hannibal and the two brothers. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal (TV), The Sinner, or any of the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

^ Jamie Burns and his friend Nick

^ Jamie Burns sitting on a bench 

^ Actor Matt Bomer shirtless, because... :O

**Chapter 1**

Hannibal crossed his legs and settled comfortably in his chair. He was listening to one of his new favourite clients, James—or Jamie, as he liked to be called. Hannibal couldn’t take his eyes off him. He stared at the younger man’s short, dark, wavy hair and his piercing blue eyes.

“…What is the point of doing anything? What’s the point of all this?” Jamie said, gesturing wildly at the room.

Hannibal tilted his head and smiled subtly, but Jamie noticed and took offense.

“You think this is funny or something? I thought you were supposed to be non-judgmental, but you’re sitting there staring at me like I’m an amusing specimen.” Jamie said, leaning forward in his chair. He was ready to get up and leave.

“It’s not that, Jamie, let me assure you. It’s simply because you remind me of someone…” Hannibal said fondly.

Jamie slowly leaned back in his chair.

“Will Graham…Do you know him?” Jamie said quietly.

Hannibal was astonished; he wasn’t sure if he should confirm it or not. How did he know about Will? This could be a major breach of psychiatrist-patient confidentiality. Jamie smiled as he realized the usually confident Dr. Lecter was now squirming, unsure of what to do.

“He’s my brother. Let me guess, he’s a patient of yours, too.” Jamie said amusedly.

Hannibal’s jaw dropped slightly; Will Graham had a brother? This young man, Jamie, was related to Will?! No wonder they resembled each other so closely. Both of them held such beauty, they could stop his heart.

“I…had no idea.” Hannibal said.

“We were young when our parents divorced. I went to live with our mother and I took her surname, Burns. Will lived with our father and kept the name Graham.” Jamie explained.

Hannibal began having intrusive thoughts of kissing Jamie and Will, together in bed, taking turns. There were _two_ of these divine creatures, both in his circle of acquaintances, close enough to touch. He wanted to collect both of them.

“I see.” Hannibal said.

“Will is two years older than me.” Jamie said.

Hannibal salivated; Will Graham’s baby brother…

“We haven’t been close since we were kids. I hope it's okay to have you as my psychiatrist. I mean, Will and I never talk about _anything_ , let alone what we might discuss with you in therapy.” Jamie said.

“…I’m afraid it would be unethical for me to continue seeing both of you at the same time, Jamie.” Hannibal said reluctantly.

“What? Please don’t drop me. I need your help. I can’t get these thoughts out of my head, and I can’t sort out the conflict inside me. I think I’m going insane, Doctor. Please.” Jamie rambled nervously.

Hannibal raised his hand, which managed to hush Jamie and calm him. The young man stayed silent, although he was trembling with anxiety.

“I believe you both need my help. I’ll keep seeing you, and Will.” Hannibal said, but it wasn’t a kind gesture; it was selfish.

“Oh, _thank_ _you_.” Jamie said earnestly.

“It’s quite alright. Jamie…can you tell me about the thoughts? The ones you feel are outside your control?” Hannibal said softly.

Jamie sighed exasperatedly; Hannibal felt the urge to tell him how similar he and Will were, but he refrained.

“You’ll lock me up if I tell you.” Jamie said.

“We’ll deal with the consequences together. What are the thoughts?” Hannibal said assuredly.

“…death…” Jamie muttered.

“Death? Can you be more specific?” Hannibal asked.

“I’ll be looking at someone…and in my head, I’ll kill them. I think it’s real, until I snap out of it. I’m fucking crazy, Doctor. Sometimes I don’t care whether it’s real or not…other times, I’m terrified of hurting somebody.” Jamie admitted.

Hannibal was enthralled. Will thought about killing as part of his job, and Jamie thought about killing just for fun, it seemed. They both resisted their dark urges. Hannibal wanted to peel back the layers of Jamie Burns and Will Graham like clothing…bit by bit, until the two were exposed to him in their purest forms.

Jamie watched Dr. Lecter thoughtfully rub his bottom lip with his fingertip. The psychiatrist’s dark eyes bored into his soul for several moments.

“Why do you only care sometimes, about the possibility of hurting others?” Hannibal asked.

Jamie stopped trembling and his demeanour changed; he became self-assured, aloof, unemotional. Hannibal wondered if Jamie was retreating to his fantasy world, or if he had multiple personalities.

“Because most of the time, I can’t be bothered. What does it matter if I do something to them or not? They’re going to die anyway. We all die.” Jamie said.

Hannibal was utterly fascinated.

“Jamie…I _am_ still speaking to Jamie, aren’t I?” Hannibal said.

Jamie scoffed.

“You think I have a split personality? Of course you’re still ‘speaking to Jamie’.” Jamie said irritatedly.

“Good. Very good…” Hannibal praised; he liked when Jamie became aggressive.

Jamie wasn’t exactly sure what Dr. Lecter was approving of, but he enjoyed the older man’s approval.

“I like when my patients show themselves to me…,” Hannibal said, and Jamie raised a flirtatious eyebrow, “Their _true_ selves. You don’t have to censor yourself here. You are free to be this version of yourself with me.”

“Thank you. I’ll try to learn to save up all my craziness during the week and let it loose on you in our sessions.” Jamie said.

“Please do.” Hannibal said playfully.

They shared a moment, gazing at one another, as their mutual attraction became obvious. Hannibal watched Jamie sigh and relax into the chair, spreading his knees apart as he settled comfortably. Hannibal briefly glanced down to take a peek at Jamie’s bulge. Jamie caught him looking, apparently, because he eyed him seductively. Hannibal was ravenous; the young man’s likeness to Will, and his effortless seductiveness, drove him crazy. One look from those beautiful blue eyes was enough to make him hard; same as Will. Hannibal crossed his legs.

“…Might I make a suggestion, Jamie?” Hannibal asked.

“Yeah. Go ahead.” Jamie said.

“I think it would be beneficial for you and Will to reconnect. I could help facilitate that.” Hannibal said.

“Hmm. I don’t know. We’re already sharing you. I don’t want him interfering with our time together.” Jamie said possessively.

Hannibal felt a stirring in his boxers; he crossed his legs the other way to distract himself.

“We will still have plenty of time alone, just the two of us. Will and I have our private sessions, and you and I have private sessions, but perhaps the three of us can meet. Wouldn’t it be rewarding to catch up with your brother?” Hannibal said persuasively.

Jamie carefully considered it, then he smiled.

“Okay. I’ll do it. As long as Will wants to.” Jamie said.

“Wonderful. I’ll bring up the idea with Will. I’m sure he’ll be pleased.” Hannibal said.

“I doubt it. We had a…dysfunctional relationship when we were young.” Jamie said.

“Can you tell me more about that?” Hannibal asked, intrigued.

“After our parents divorced, we had regular visits with each other. I became overly attached to him. He pushed me away all the time. I think he resented me for being so needy. When we were in our teens and our father had us for visitations, he’d take us camping in the middle of nowhere. He would get drunk on the beers he brought and leave us to fend for ourselves. On those occasions, Will and I shared a tent, and I eventually convinced him to cuddle. Um…we…experimented and practiced sexual things. Has Will told you about that? He was always ashamed of it. I don’t really care—it was how we bonded and kept ourselves entertained while our father was passed out drunk.” Jamie explained.

Hannibal’s mind was busy with visions of Jamie and Will fooling around together. He cleared his throat to bring himself out of his reverie.

“I can’t tell you what Will has discussed in therapy.” Hannibal said.

“Oh, of course. I’m sorry, Doctor.” Jamie said, now acting coy.

“It’s alright, Jamie. I understand that you’re curious.” Hannibal said; he wanted to give in and tell Jamie that Will had never disclosed that secret. Hannibal also wanted to ask for details about Will, but he stopped himself.

“I think I have daddy issues. I have a thing for dominating older men.” Jamie blurted out flirtatiously.

Hannibal swallowed hard.

“I see.” Hannibal said.

“I’m sure Will has daddy issues, too…I wonder how they manifest. I wonder if Will likes to be dominant or submissive. I bet he’s submissive…especially to older men or authority figures…such as yourself.” Jamie said softly.

Hannibal felt like he was walking a tightrope between maintaining his professional composure and ravishing Jamie right here in his office. It was a bad idea to keep seeing him as a patient.

“Unfortunately, Jamie, our time is up for today’s session.” Hannibal said with relief.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Hannibal was sitting across from Will, who was shocked to hear that his brother was also a patient.

“I think it’s a good idea for the two of you to catch up. I can be present to make things less awkward.” Hannibal said.

“I’m not sure how I feel about this. Jamie and I barely know each other. We grew up in different households. The last I heard from him, he was still in college…it sounded like he was in some sort of cult or something. He kept obsessing over this Nick guy, who seemed to be a destructive influence. Jamie was losing his way, and I just…let him get lost, I suppose. I was starting my career…” Will said, then he sighed.

“It sounds like you have some unfinished business with him.” Hannibal said.

Will nodded subtly.

“I do. But…I’m reluctant to see him. I don’t suppose he told you anything about the time he sabotaged our father’s brakes as a teenager. He could’ve killed us. Luckily, my father just reversed out of the driveway and backed into a fence. What about when I had to bail Jamie out for reckless driving in his freshman year? Or that he was a suspect in an arson case? I doubt he told you anything. My brother is unstable and dangerous.” Will said.

“Are you worried about me? Or yourself? Because I assure you, Jamie is not a danger to me.” Hannibal said.

“How do you know that?” Will asked.

“I can handle him.” Hannibal said.

Will studied Dr. Lecter and pondered the situation.

“Dr. Lecter, Jamie has always been troubled. Disturbed. I can’t imagine what he’s like now.” Will said nervously.

“I can’t discuss the details, but I don’t believe he is dangerous to either of us. It’s fascinating how much he reminds me of _you_ …” Hannibal said softly.

Will perked up when Dr. Lecter’s tone became affectionate.

“I guess we could _try_. But I don’t want to go into family therapy with him. Can we just make it a casual thing?” Will said.

“I’m glad you’re willing to try, Will. How about the two of you come to dinner tomorrow evening? Shall we say, seven?” Hannibal said.

Will sighed, then he nodded.

“Okay.” Will agreed.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Dinner

The following night, Hannibal prepared a creative gourmet meal as always. Will showed up first, and they weren’t sure if Jamie would come, but several minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

“I’m nervous.” Will blurted out.

“It’s alright, Will. It’s okay to be nervous. I’m sure he will be nervous, too.” Hannibal said, then he went to answer the door.

Jamie stepped inside and followed Hannibal into the dining room. Will’s eyes met Jamie’s, and they stared awkwardly at each other for what felt like forever. It was strange; they looked so alike, even down to their clothes and the way their hair was styled. Will realized that Jamie was no longer the weird little loner he was as a teenager; he was suave, charismatic, handsome.

Hannibal observed their reactions to one another, and he waited patiently.

“Will. It’s been…I don’t even know how long. Uh…hi.” Jamie said as they continued scrutinizing each other. Nearly twenty years had passed since they last had any contact.

“…Hello, Jamie.” Will said.

Silence ensued once again. Hannibal waited to see if the young men would be okay alone together. It didn’t seem like they were going to start fighting or anything, so Hannibal went into the kitchen to select the wine.

“Um…Did he tell you I’m one of his patients?” Jamie asked.

“Yes. How the hell did we end up with the same psychiatrist?” Will said.

“I searched for a psychiatrist in the Baltimore area and I ended up going to see Dr. Lecter. How about you?” Jamie said.

“It was for work.” Will said.

“Oh. Work. Did you…get into the FBI? ” Jamie said.

“Sort of. I teach and work on profiling.” Will said shyly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“You teach? Oh my god, I teach too. I’m a high school teacher.” Jamie said.

“Really?!” Will said.

“What, you think I’m too crazy to teach young impressionable people?” Jamie said defensively.

“Now now, gentlemen, please take a seat.” Hannibal said as he entered the dining room. Will and Jamie behaved themselves and sat down across from each other.

Hannibal poured the wine and served dinner while Will and Jamie tried to focus on smalltalk. Will became more concerned and uncomfortable as time passed, especially since Jamie drank the wine excessively.

“Why do you do all this, Dr. Lecter? The fancy dinners and everything? Isn’t it a little pretentious?” Jamie asked.

Will cringed.

“Sorry, Doctor, my brother has _no_ manners.” Will said.

Jamie just smirked.

Hannibal abhorred rudeness, but he couldn’t help feeling permissive towards Jamie. And Will, for that matter. He found that their usefulness outweighed any misbehaviour.

“It _would_ be pretentious, if the quality of the food and company were inferior to how I have presented them. Is that how you feel, Jamie? That the food and company are unsatisfactory?” Hannibal said.

“No, it’s all good. Hey Will, did you tell the doctor about how fucked up I am? I’m sure that was fun for you.” Jamie said.

“Actually, I told him you were unstable, which is true. It’s nothing against you as a person. In fact, I was deemed too unstable to be an FBI agent. It seems to run in the family.” Will said.

Hannibal was questioning his judgment in bringing these two together for a reunion. They were like magnets, flipped onto the wrong sides. Hannibal sipped his wine as the young men glared at each other.

“Is that all you told him, Will? I thought for sure you’d tell him about how I used to spy on you whenever dad would take us camping.” Jamie said.

Will dug his fingertips into the table and gave Jamie daggers for eyes. Hannibal’s interest was piqued, however, and the conversation took an unusual turn.

“Spy on him?” Hannibal asked.

“Yeah. I used to watch him change, and shower, and…satisfy himself. That’s how I discovered I was bi.” Jamie said mischievously.

“Jamie.” Will scolded; he was mortified and worried about other details of their camping trips being revealed.

“I kind of miss our camping trips.” Jamie said.

Hannibal stared in amazement at Jamie while Will blushed and got up to leave.

“Wait. I’m sorry I embarrassed you.” Jamie said sweetly.

Will was reminded of just how destructive Jamie was. It was like being related to the Tasmanian Devil in Bugs Bunny cartoons. He avoided eye contact with Dr. Lecter out of shame.

“Since we’re so much alike…Are you bi too, Will? Do you have a crush on our psychiatrist? Because I do.” Jamie asked in a flirtatious tone; he glanced from Will to Dr. Lecter, who was the target of his seduction tonight.

“Shut the fuck up, Jamie.” Will said, “Look, I’ve tried this ‘reunion’ thing, Dr. Lecter…I’m leaving now.”

Will stormed out of the room and several moments later, the heavy front door closed as he left the building. Hannibal turned and gave his undivided attention to Jamie.

“You enjoy provoking Will.” Hannibal noted.

“Don’t _you_? He’s so easily provoked. He’s still…fragile, after all these years.” Jamie said.

It was true that Will was easily perturbed and that Hannibal took pleasure in Will turning to him for stability. However, Hannibal was annoyed that the evening didn’t go as expected. He had hoped the estranged brothers would work out their differences and the three of them would somehow end up in bed. Hannibal had to recalculate the situation. Suddenly, he saw Jamie get up; Jamie stepped behind him, then his hands were on his shoulders.

“I think you’re easily provoked, too. Even though you play it cool.” Jamie said in his ear.

Hannibal closed his eyes momentarily, revelling in the young man’s voice.

“You think so?” Hannibal said.

“Mhm.” Jamie confirmed, then he lightly grasped Dr. Lecter’s throat with one hand. The psychiatrist tilted his head back, welcoming the gesture rather than being afraid.

“I wanna see you lose control and be vulnerable. Underneath it all, you’re just as fragile as Will…or me.” Jamie said quietly as he subtly nuzzled the older man’s soft hair.

Hannibal breathed in the scent of Jamie’s aftershave, which was much different from Will’s brand. It was lighter, more refined, intoxicating. It seemed the younger brother had more mature taste in scents.

“I could grab that steak knife and slit your throat right now…” Jamie said breathily.

“Yes, you could. How does that make you feel, Jamie?” Hannibal asked, keeping his composure.

“Excited…” Jamie whispered, “How about you?”

“I typically require control at all times, but…I’m feeling a slight thrill at the moment.” Hannibal admitted as the young man still held his throat with one hand.

“Very good.” Jamie praised, with his lips travelling over Dr. Lecter’s jawline.

Jamie always enjoyed the act of seduction, which came easily to him, and having such an attractive man fall prey to him was an amazingly gratifying conquest. He lightly nipped the side of Dr. Lecter’s neck, and he heard the older man moan quietly. Jamie leaned further forward and moved his hand from Dr. Lecter’s throat, wandering down over his toned chest and abdomen. His fingertips touched the psychiatrist’s leather belt.

“Jamie…” Hannibal said in a halfhearted effort to end the inappropriate interaction.

“Shhh. I know you want this.” Jamie hushed; he leaned off to the side and reached into Lecter’s lap to cup the bulge of his manhood.

Hannibal breathed a little heavier as Jamie rubbed up and down his length, making him harder. Jamie’s lips brushed his earlobe.

“And I want…to take my daddy issues out on you. How does that make you feel?” Jamie said playfully.

Hannibal just moaned very quietly in response as he felt Jamie’s warm tongue lick the sensitive skin of his neck.

“I’m going to fuck you, Doctor. Right here on the table.” Jamie said lustfully as he continued rubbing the older man’s crotch.

Hannibal whimpered slightly as he felt Jamie’s hand firmly press against his erection through the fabric of his trousers. He was craving the young man so badly, he had the urge to tackle him to the floor, dominate him and fuck him wildly. Hannibal was almost always on top. In this instance, however, he was tempted to experience how it felt to submit to Jamie. He wanted to feel his cock inside him, filling him up. Hannibal was aroused by the idea of this unstable, dangerous, gorgeous young man taking charge.

“Do it, then.” Hannibal challenged.

Jamie chuckled delightedly, then he stepped closer to the table; he pushed the dishes away from Dr. Lecter to clear some space.

Hannibal cringed as his dishes crashed together in the centre of the table, chipping and spilling their contents. Jamie was lucky he was so sexy, otherwise he’d be dead in about thirty seconds. Hannibal’s heart pounded in his chest and his jaw clenched as he effortfully quelled his murderous drive. He closed his eyes and then he felt Jamie’s hands on his cheeks. Hannibal was surprised by a needy, heated kiss as Jamie captured his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, then Hannibal gave in and let Jamie take control. Hannibal undid his own belt and trousers.

“Mmm. You’re eager…” Jamie purred, then he looked down and feasted his eyes on Dr. Lecter’s erection as it was exposed, “And _big_. I bet Will loves when you push it deep inside him.”

Hannibal almost blushed; his cock twitched at the erotic thought.

“Will and I haven’t…” He said.

“No? Wow. I beat him to it.” Jamie said in a strange display of sibling rivalry.

Hannibal was astonished; it clearly excited the young man, because he eagerly grasped Hannibal’s cock and began masturbating him. Hannibal sighed shakily; if only Will were so eager. On the other hand, Hannibal liked how Will was more shy and uncertain; it was adorable. Hannibal wondered if he would ever have the opportunity to be intimate with Will. For now, he would certainly be satisfied with Will’s younger brother.

“You like that, don’t you...I could tell you wanted me from the moment we met. It’s naughty of you. You’re not supposed to fuck your patients, Dr. Lecter.” Jamie said while watching his own hand move up and down the older man’s erection.

“I don’t fuck my patients, Jamie. Only you.” Hannibal corrected weakly.

“Aww, I’m your first?” Jamie said.

“First _patient_ …yes…” Hannibal clarified with a slight smirk.

Jamie smirked mischievously, then he leaned in and bit the sexy psychiatrist’s neck while continuing to pleasure him. He felt Dr. Lecter’s tip become slippery as he released pre-ejaculate fluid. Jamie quickly undid his own trousers and pulled them down with his boxer briefs. He swiped his slippery palm over himself, mixing their fluids together over the head of his cock to use as lubricant.

“Bend over the table.” Jamie instructed, stepping aside.

Hannibal hesitated for a few moments, because taking orders went against his first instinct.

“I said bend over.” Jamie said sternly.

Hannibal got up and pulled his bottoms down further; he flinched slightly when he heard the chair get kicked over behind him. Jamie was unnecessarily destructive, Hannibal noted, then he felt the young man nudge between his butt cheeks. Hannibal groaned and tensed up as Jamie entered him, stealing his breath. There was barely enough lubrication at first, but Jamie’s movements started becoming more slippery. It thrilled Hannibal to know that Jamie was so horny and aroused, his cock was leaking inside him already. He relaxed and arched his back as he revelled in the feel of Jamie’s impressive member moving against his walls.

“Mmm…” Hannibal moaned softly.

“Ohh _yeah_ …that’s it…You love it. Take it…” Jamie said seductively.

Jamie felt Dr. Lecter’s body tightly glide over his cock, pumping him. The physical sensations were exquisite, but he was also ecstatic about seducing his psychiatrist. What made it even more fun was the thought that Will might get jealous about it. Jamie gripped the older man’s hips more firmly and he looked down to watch himself slipping in and out. Dr. Lecter had an exquisite rear end. Jamie wanted to see the rest of his body, but he was too impatient this time. Besides, it was sexy to see the suave, dapper psychiatrist bent over the table in his expensive suit with only his ass exposed.

Hannibal briefly thought about how much cleaning he would need to do afterwards; his dishes were probably all broken, his chair was likely damaged. Not to mention the effort it would take to sanitize the table and linens. It was all worth it. Hannibal clawed at the table and whimpered as he felt Jamie’s cock pressing and hitting his prostate harder. Jamie moaned and thrust faster, eager to continue hitting that sweet spot.

“…f-fuck…Jamie…keep going…” Hannibal said intensely.

“ _Yes!”_ Jamie breathed; he pulled the older man so that he’d have room to reach down and touch himself.

Hannibal did just that. He was no longer pressed against the edge of the table, so he reached down and frantically jerked off while Jamie continued the onslaught of rough thrusts. Hannibal had to brace himself against the table with one hand and forearm. His hair fell forward and he became breathless. Jamie heard Dr. Lecter mewl desperately as he tensed up, and he felt the tight ring of muscles clench around his cock. The older man was unravelling quickly. Jamie was close, too. He drove rapidly and deeply into his psychiatrist, to the hilt, their bodies slamming together. Their rhythm deteriorated and their breathing became erratic. The dining room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, sweaty skin, wet thrusts, and expensive dishes clattering on the table.

Hannibal tightly pumped his own cock, just under the head of it; seconds later, the powerful bliss of his orgasm overtook him. He groaned and slumped forward as he came, with his semen spurting on and under the table.

Jamie gave a few more frenzied thrusts, then he cried out breathlessly as he came inside his therapist. To his pleasure, the older man writhed and pushed back against him to feel the slippery sensation. It made Jamie shiver; he ran his hand down Dr. Lecter’s back, then he pulled out as he became oversensitive.

Hannibal felt Jamie’s warm semen leak out of him, and he flushed with mixed emotions. He was gratified yet embarrassed and appalled at what just occurred in his pristine dining room. It bothered him that he allowed this young man to turn the room into some kind of scene out of a porn movie. What a mess. Hannibal stood upright and pulled his bottoms up.

Jamie caught his breath and used a napkin to tidy himself, then he did up his trousers.

“Thanks for tonight, Dr. Lecter.” Jamie said; he leaned in and kissed the older man’s soft, luscious lips. The doctor eagerly returned his kiss, despite his somewhat embarrassed demeanour.

“Jamie, can we…do this again sometime? Perhaps in the bedroom…” Hannibal said.

“Of course we can do it again. But it’ll be on my terms, when and where I want. Do you understand?” Jamie said.

Hannibal was astounded; the nerve of this man. He found himself nodding, too enthralled by Jamie to resist. Jamie smirked in a smug manner.

“Good. See you soon.” Jamie said, then he left.

Hannibal looked around, taking in the scene; it was like a bomb had gone off. He sighed in resignation and began tidying things up.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Art and Seduction

Two days later, Hannibal was sitting in his office, sketching disconnected things on the same page; a pair of light-coloured eyes, a young man’s muscular arm and dexterous hand. Hannibal wasn’t sure if they represented Jamie or Will. Speak of the devil, someone appeared in his doorway. It could have been either Jamie or Will, but the telltale sign of Will’s presence was his aftershave. A hesitant knock sounded on the doorframe, so Hannibal finally looked up.

“Sorry to bother you, Doctor, I just wanted to clear the air after what happened the other night at dinner.” Will said apologetically.

“There’s no need, Will. Please, come in.” Hannibal said graciously.

Will felt anxious as he approached Dr. Lecter at his desk. He wasn’t sure what he could say that would explain or excuse his brother’s disastrous behaviour.

“Um…I’m sorry he was so rude—and well, I was rude to leave abruptly like that.” Will said timidly.

“It’s quite alright. Really. Jamie wanted to blow off some steam. I suspect that was his way of dealing with all the emotions that surfaced upon seeing you again.” Hannibal said, managing to maintain a neutral expression despite his vivid recollection of Jamie screwing him on the table the other night.

“Yeah, I guess. Maybe he stirred emotions in me, as well. It’s bizarre to see each other again after decades. I think our last contact was when he sent me a letter about twenty years ago, ranting and raving about how he wasn’t going to attend his college convocation because it was stupid and went against his philosophical views.” Will said.

Will then chuckled nostalgically and shook his head. Hannibal smiled up at him.

“You still have some affection for him?” Hannibal said.

“Of course I do. It’s just that he’s…a train wreck.” Will said, and they smiled at each other.

“How did it feel to see him now, all grown up?” Hannibal asked.

Hannibal watched Will pace a few steps and walk back, apparently trying to come up with an answer.

“It felt…weird. It was nerve-racking. I felt excited…impressed…he looked so mature, sophisticated…charming. It’s hard to believe he’s the same person.” Will said.

Hannibal stayed silent to let Will get lost in thought. Several moments later, Will gently sat across from him on the edge of the desk.

“What are you drawing?” Will asked quietly.

“Oh, I’m simply practicing some anatomy. I prefer drawing blue eyes. I find them especially mesmerizing…” Hannibal said.

Will secretly felt flattered, since he had blue eyes. Come to think of it, Jamie had blue eyes, too. Maybe Dr. Lecter was ‘mesmerized’ by Jamie. Will felt an unexpected jealous streak run through him.

“Hm. Maybe Jamie would model for you sometime. He’d make a good model.” Will said, trying to disguise his bitterness.

“So would you.” Hannibal said, and Will finally met his gaze.

“…Thanks.” Will said shyly.

“Besides, it would be more appropriate for me to draw _you_ , since you’re not officially my patient. Jamie is officially a patient.” Hannibal said persuasively.

Will raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Do you… _want_ to draw me?” Will asked.

“I’d love to, if you would be willing.” Hannibal said softly.

Will chuckled nervously.

“Um, what would I have to do exactly?” Will asked.

“Whatever you’re comfortable doing. I would love it if you could recline on the therapy couch over there, perhaps without a shirt—I need to practice drawing musculature.” Hannibal said.

Hannibal waited for several agonizing moments while the young man considered it.

“…Okay. I guess I could manage that.” Will said with a little smirk.

“Right now?” Hannibal asked eagerly, which made Will laugh.

“Sure. I’m free right now.” Will said.

Will was gratified that Dr. Lecter wanted to draw him so badly. He felt like he was getting ahead of Jamie in the competition for the psychiatrist’s attention. Will watched Dr. Lecter walk over to the office door, close and lock it; he collected his pencil and a pad of paper from the desk. Will felt nervous as the older man’s intense eyes locked with his own, giving him an expectant look.

“Are you still up for this?” Hannibal asked.

“Of course.” Will said, putting on a more confident air; he stood up and unbuttoned his shirt as he made his way to the therapy couch.

Hannibal gazed adoringly at Will, who took his glasses off, then his shirt. He shyly took his undershirt off and sat on the therapy couch. Hannibal feasted his eyes on Will’s toned chest and strong arms. He was beautiful.

“Um…how do you want me?” Will asked.

That was a loaded question. Hannibal nearly said he wanted Will naked and writhing beneath him.

“Would you lie down on your side, with your head resting on the raised part of the couch?” Hannibal asked.

Will did as he asked.

“Mm. Bring your left arm forward slightly…oh yes, that’s perfect. Just like that.” Hannibal guided.

Will felt his cheeks warm up from the way Dr. Lecter was softly coaching him and praising him. The psychiatrist’s dark eyes and alluring voice made him want to sprawl naked on the couch. Will was feeling desired by the older man, but he wondered if perhaps he preferred Jamie.

“The other night, at dinner, Jamie said he had a crush on you.” Will said.

“Yes, I recall him mentioning it just before you left.” Hannibal said.

“It was inappropriate, but then again, Jamie is inappropriate in most situations.” Will said.

“It was harmless. He is a troubled young man, in need of attention.” Hannibal said.

“He always wanted attention.” Will said.

“We all need attention, Will. And affection. Just because your brother has learned some unusual methods for getting attention, we can’t fault him for craving what we all crave. It seems he wants intimacy but he doesn’t know how to get it. Or he is afraid to get it, so he behaves in a way that ensures others will keep their distance from him.” Hannibal said, pondering Will’s younger brother.

Will sighed quietly.

“I feel bad now, for blowing up at him. He probably just wanted my attention, and I walked away. Do you think we could try again?” Will said pensively.

“That’s a wonderful idea. I think we should meet with Jamie again—Or would you rather be alone with him?” Hannibal said.

“I don’t know. Do you think he was acting up because you were there? Or was it because of me?” Will said.

“Difficult to say. Jamie wants to impress us. He admires us…and he loves you. I believe he misses you, so he demanded attention from you in particular. After you left…He seemed more confident.” Hannibal said.

“He loves me? He’s got a funny way of showing it. He was trying his best to embarrass me and push my buttons.” Will said.

Hannibal smiled.

“He _does_ have a funny way of showing it, but it’s there. He wants to connect with you.” Hannibal said.

Will went into silent contemplation, so the room filled with sounds of the sharp pencil scribbling the darkness of Will’s hair. Hannibal loved drawing Will’s loose brunette curls. He wondered if Jamie would pose for him sometime, but it occurred to him that Jamie might be more inclined to send him naked selfies instead. Hannibal smirked at the idea; he glanced at Will to see if he noticed, but the young man was staring off into space, lost in thought.

“Is this pose good, Dr. Lecter?” Will asked softly.

“Oh yes, it’s beautiful. What I mean is, _you_ are beautiful…” Hannibal said.

Will was startled; he turned his head to look at the psychiatrist.

“Um, thank you. I’ve never been called beautiful before.” Will said embarrassedly.

“It’s the truth. You _and_ your brother are beautiful.” Hannibal said, focusing on drawing the curve of Will’s delectable bicep.

“I don’t know about _that_. Uh…This might be stating the obvious, but Jamie and I are…damaged individuals. You probably know that already, given the fact that you’re our psychiatrist, but I’m not sure if you know just how messed up we are. I wouldn’t say that we’re ‘beautiful’.” Will said.

Hannibal waited, expertly letting the silence stretch between them, then Will caved to the pressure. He spoke again, wanting to confess something.

“The things Jamie said at dinner, about our camping trips, and how he used to watch me…That was all true. He was always so clingy, I finally just let him stay in my sleeping bag with me. Jamie’s such a needy person. It was wrong. We were each other’s…well, we…oh god, I can’t say it.” Will said, then he broke the pose and rubbed his face with his hands.

“I don’t judge, Will. The only thing I cannot abide is rudeness—and even then, with you and Jamie, I find myself being quite indulgent. Personally, I think it’s endearing that you and Jamie found a way to express your love for each other, however misguided it might have been from an objective point of view.” Hannibal said.

Will scoffed wryly.

“I don’t think we were expressing ‘love’, Doctor. We were just two screwed up teenagers, experimenting on each other because we had no one else.” Will said.

“Will, please return to the pose you were in before.” Hannibal said.

Will timidly lowered his hands from where they rested on his forehead and got into position again.

“I have the urge to hide from you. I’m ashamed, Dr. Lecter.” Will said, blushing.

“There’s no need to feel shame around me. In fact, if you’d like, you could talk more about it…such as…what Jamie did to persuade you into letting him sleep with you.” Hannibal said, purposefully concentrating on his drawing so that Will would feel less embarrassed.

“When I told him no, he pouted and sulked. That’s what he did when anyone told him ‘no’. I felt guilty, and I said he could stay in my sleeping bag so that he wouldn’t be lonely. As you might imagine, being in such close proximity, with raging hormones…” Will said, then he trailed off.

Hannibal lifted his gaze expectantly.

“Yes?” He probed.

“He snuggled up against me, and my body reacted, and it seemed like he wanted that to happen. He was thrilled. I think it made Jamie feel wanted for once…Like I said, we have deep issues.” Will said uncomfortably.

Hannibal was feeling warm all of a sudden, so he took his suit jacket off.

“Did you enjoy doing sexual things with Jamie?” Hannibal asked boldly.

“…It felt good at the time.” Will admitted.

“Mm.” Hannibal responded.

Will noticed that Dr. Lecter was staring lustfully at him.

“Do you mind if I take my belt off, Doctor? It’s uncomfortable.” Will said coyly.

Hannibal’s mouth dropped open in surprise.

“I don't mind. You could get naked, if you like.” Hannibal said flirtatiously.

Will was subtly trembling with nervousness, but he felt adventurous. When would he ever get another chance to pose for a nude portrait by such an amazing, attractive man? He decided to be bold and seize the opportunity; he knew that Jamie certainly would, given the chance.

Hannibal silently observed as Will undid his trousers and slowly pulled them down. The young man shyly glanced at him, then he took his socks off. Finally, Will started to pull down his boxers, but he paused tantalizingly close to revealing his manhood.

“I can be a little shy at first…” Will said.

“Were you shy with Jamie?” Hannibal asked.

“Why do you keep asking about Jamie and I?” Will asked.

“I’m intrigued.” Hannibal said.

“…Of course I was shy with Jamie. It was wrong, not to mention we were inexperienced…” Will answered, then he bit his lip nervously.

“It’s okay, Will. Go at your own pace…” Hannibal said quietly.

Hannibal watched raptly as Will leaned back, eagerly lifting his butt to pull his boxers down. Hannibal couldn’t help staring at the young man’s soft member; he was well endowed and breathtakingly gorgeous. Will took his boxers off and shyly looked at Dr. Lecter again to gauge his reaction. The older man was staring dreamily, which made him blush; their attraction to each other was now palpable.

Hannibal effortfully tore his eyes away from Will’s crotch and went back to work on his sketch. His pencil had a mind of its own, and the sketch formed before his eyes in a flurry of inspired movements. Will was so handsome, so perfect, the drawing was already a masterpiece, thanks to the subject. Hannibal wished he had seen more of Jamie the other night; he wanted to see him naked like this…preferably beneath him or on top of him…or close to Will, to overload his senses with their beauty. He craved seeing them together, comparing and contrasting them. The two young men were exquisite. Hannibal’s attention was captured by a quiet sigh as Will gave him a coy look.

“Doctor Lecter? Are you just going to draw me all evening, or are you going to do something else…?” Will asked sweetly.

“Something else? Such as?” Hannibal asked playfully.

“…Such as addressing what’s going on here? I’m naked on your therapy couch. Isn’t this a new development in our friendship?” Will said.

Hannibal smirked and added some shading to the drawing.

“I like how shy you are, Will. I think what you’re trying to ask is if I’m planning on making sexual advances towards you.” Hannibal said.

“Well… _Are_ you?” Will said.

Will’s stomach flipped nervously when Dr. Lecter put the pencil and pad aside on a small table.

“If I were to make sexual advances, would you be receptive?” Hannibal asked.

Will nodded cutely; Hannibal wanted to pounce on him, but instead he knelt beside the therapy couch and put his hand on Will’s chest. Will gave him a look of longing; the poor boy was touch-starved. Hannibal leaned in and took Will’s mouth in a heated kiss.

Will moaned weakly as he was dizzied by the older man’s soft lips and passionate tongue. He hadn’t done anything sexual with a male partner since fooling around with Jamie, and one brief drunken kiss with a man at a bar. Jamie asked him the other night if he was bisexual, if they had that in common, and Will stormed out without answering. He _was_ bi, but he never dated guys. He was usually more attracted to women, but occasionally a man would capture his attention and imagination. One of those men was Dr. Lecter. Will wanted him so badly, he often fantasized about the older man while pleasuring himself. Now that Jamie also had a crush on the psychiatrist, Will wondered if he did the same. And if Dr. Lecter thought about either of them while masturbating.

“Dr. Lecter, do you…want me because I look like Jamie?” Will asked after stopping the kiss.

Hannibal caressed Will’s soft hair and looked into his dazzling blue eyes.

“It’s more accurate to say…I want Jamie because he looks like _you_.” Hannibal said affectionately.

Will’s mouth fell open as he realized that he was the original object of Dr. Lecter’s desire, and that Jamie was secondary. His competitiveness dissipated, and it was replaced by wanting to protect Jamie.

“He has a crush on you. You won’t…hurt his feelings, will you?” Will said.

“No, Will. I won’t hurt Jamie.” Hannibal said adoringly, lightly rubbing Will’s chest; he could feel the young man’s heart pounding.

Hannibal let his hand wander down Will’s abdomen, which tensed at the ticklish touch.

“In fact, I would love to indulge Jamie. To give him the attention he wants.” Hannibal said, then he grasped Will’s semi-erect member, “Will you attend to his needs, too?”

Will was dazed and preoccupied with the sensation of the older man’s hand stimulating him, making him harder.

“…I’ll do whatever you want, Doctor.” Will said breathily, then he moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure.

“Good boy.” Hannibal praised as he lustfully watched the young man’s face. Will’s brow furrowed as he became desperate for a steady rhythm, hard and fast. Hannibal gave it to him.

“Oh god…” Will whimpered.

Hannibal moved over so that he was kneeling on the floor next to Will’s hip; he leaned forward and put his mouth over the young man’s cock. It was hot, big and rigid in his mouth, and it tasted good. Hannibal sucked him hard while he writhed and panted.

“Hannibal…” Will purred.

That was music to Hannibal’s ears. It spurred him to increase his efforts, wanting to make Will come so he could taste it. Will felt Dr. Lecter’s tongue swirl around the head of his cock and rub just under it, stimulating his favourite sensitive spot. The doctor deftly fondled him between his legs and pressed his perineum with his fingertip.

“I’m close.” Will whispered harshly.

“Mmm.” Hannibal moaned, giving him erotic vibrations.

Will was overwhelmed with ecstasy as Dr. Lecter tightened his lips and moved faster. He rapidly bobbed up and down, firmly pumping and sucking; his fingers nudged and teased Will’s opening.

“Ohh…fuck…I’m gonna…!” Will breathed, then he groaned as he tensed up; his semen shot into Dr. Lecter’s warm mouth, over and over until nothing was left.

Hannibal eagerly swallowed and then he continued gently suckling, lapping and kissing. Will was shaking, and he eventually pulled away from Hannibal for some relief from the overstimulation. Hannibal smiled and looked up at his awestruck face.

Will blushed as he returned to reality, no longer clouded by lust. His psychiatrist just sucked him off in his office, after drawing a nude portrait of him.

“Um…” Will began timidly.

“Shh, it’s okay, Will. You don’t have to say anything. I’ll pour us a drink, and you can get dressed.” Hannibal said softly.

Will watched the doctor stand up, and he noticed the impressive bulge of his erection straining against his trousers. Dr. Lecter swiftly went over to the table and poured two glasses of some kind of hard liquor. Will was still processing everything that happened.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get freaky between Will and Jamie.
> 
> Warning: Sibling incest.

Hannibal studied Will as they sipped their drinks; the young man was shy again, now mostly dressed and holding his unbuttoned shirt together at his abdomen. He understood that Will was ‘fragile’, as Jamie worded it, and he needed time to think. His moral compass was likely spinning right now. Their friendship and professional relationship just entered into new and grey ethical territory.

Will’s thoughts were racing; he worried their friendship was ruined now and that it would forever be awkward.

“Uh, Hannibal…don’t get me wrong, I _loved_ that, I just…feel a little overwhelmed. Can I take some time to think about everything?—Not for long, I just want to make sure I don’t jeopardize our relationship by rushing or making crazy decisions.” Will said nervously.

“I would expect nothing less, Will. I know you value our relationship and that you need time. Please don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.” Hannibal said affectionately.

“Thank you for understanding. I think I’ll get going…” Will said, blushing as he hurriedly buttoned his shirt.

Hannibal nodded, smiling lightly. Will stood up and awkwardly fidgeted for a few moments; he put his hands in his pockets.

“See you soon. Um, thanks for…” Will said, but then he chuckled shyly.

Hannibal smiled delightedly; Will was adorable when he was nervous.

“Goodnight, Will.” Hannibal said reassuringly, then the young man nodded and left the office.

Will wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings as he left the building and stepped outside into the cool evening air. He gasped as he almost collided with someone.

“Whoa!…Will?” Jamie said, realizing his brother nearly bowled him over.

Will stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Jamie.

“Oh! Shit. Sorry.” Will said, apologizing for more than just running into him. He knew Jamie had a crush on Hannibal.

Jamie briefly looked down and noticed that Will’s shirt buttons didn’t match up properly, like he’d dressed in a hurry. It was obvious something happened between him and Dr. Lecter.

“ _Ooh._ Will Graham, you’re a naughty boy.” Jamie teased.

Will blushed and reached into his shirt pocket for his glasses, then he put them on. It felt like his glasses created distance between him and Jamie, although Jamie appeared clearer and slightly closer because of the corrective lenses.

“D-do you have an appointment?” Will asked. He didn’t like the idea of Jamie going to see a sexually frustrated Hannibal Lecter.

Jamie was still smirking slyly about his brother’s disheveled appearance.

“No, I just thought I’d drop by.” Jamie said.

“Oh, well, he’s busy doing paperwork now,” Will lied, “Hey, how about we hang out? We could catch up.”

Jamie looked past him at Dr. Lecter’s front door, considering his options for a moment.

“Okay. Where should we go?” Jamie said.

“I don’t know. A cafe or bar?” Will suggested.

“Come to my apartment.” Jamie said.

“Okay, sure. You live close?” Will said.

“Yeah, it’s only about twenty minutes away. Follow me.” Jamie said.

“Alright.” Will agreed, then they got into their separate cars.

Will followed Jamie to a trendy neighbourhood and they parked in the apartment building lot. Will took a visitor parking spot that said ‘overnight guests’, although he doubted he would stay that long. Jamie led the way up to his penthouse suite.

“Wow, this place is amazing, Jamie.” Will said, looking around.

“Thanks. I recently started saving up for a nicer apartment, and I got this one. I worked overtime, doing bullshit paperwork and classroom management plans.” Jamie said.

Will still couldn’t picture Jamie as a teacher.

“You’ve done well for yourself.” Will said.

“If the definition of success is taking on an unchallenging role that anyone could do, and not contributing anything meaningful to humanity, then yes, I’ve done well for myself.” Jamie said.

Will wasn’t sure what to say to that, but it was clear his brother still held the same nihilistic views and existentialist attitude as before. He suspected that the mysterious ‘Nick’ had basically brainwashed Jamie back in college, and apparently it stuck. They took their shoes off and before they even sat down, Jamie filled two glasses of whiskey and handed one to Will. Jamie brought the bottle with him into the living room and placed it on the coffee table, then he slumped down on the couch. Will wasn’t sure where to sit at first, but then he chose the armchair near the couch so they could see each other while talking.

“So, you and the good doctor finally fucked, huh?” Jamie said.

Will was taken aback; that was some way to start a conversation.

“Well, we…we didn’t actually, um. He…Actually, can we talk about something else?” Will said uncomfortably.

Jamie laughed.

“Fine. What do you teach at the FBI?” Jamie said.

“Behavioural analysis. I instruct trainees on how to interpret behavioural clues at crime scenes in order to understand criminals—Mostly serial killers.” Will said.

“Impressive. I teach English literature to high school seniors.” Jamie said wryly.

“That sounds like it would be more rewarding than analyzing how and why people kill each other.” Will said amusedly.

Jamie shrugged.

“Maybe. I don’t find it all that rewarding, but it’s okay. The students all like me.” Jamie said.

Will stifled a laugh into his glass.

“I bet they do.” Will said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jamie asked.

“Every student at the school probably has a crush on you.” Will said.

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t noticed anything like that.” Jamie said.

“You’re clueless, Jamie.” Will chuckled.

“No I’m not. It’s just that my radar works best with older men…I can tell when they want me.” Jamie said.

Will raised his eyebrows; that was quite the statement. He was undoubtedly referring to Dr. Lecter. Will was determined to steer the conversation in a different direction.

“…Out of curiosity…Was your friend Nick older than you?” Will asked.

Jamie looked stunned for a moment, then he gulped his whiskey.

“Nick and I were only a few months apart.” Jamie said.

“Are you still friends with him?” Will asked.

“…We lost touch.” Jamie said tensely.

Will could tell this was a sensitive subject, so he dropped it. He didn’t want to get into an argument with Jamie, who was unpredictable.

“This whiskey is really good. Thanks.” Will said.

“Have some more.” Jamie said, then he topped up Will’s glass.

Will relaxed into the chair as he began feeling more comfortable, and he let himself drink more heavily. When they started working on their third glasses, Jamie’s tongue loosened.

“You and I lost touch, so I never told you this before…Nick was my best friend in college. I worshipped him—not in the cult-like way you’re thinking, but I just loved everything about him. He was the most amazing person I’d ever met, apart from you.” Jamie said.

Will almost interrupted to say ‘you think I’m amazing?!’ but he decided against it as Jamie continued talking. He was more curious about this Nick character.

“I didn’t need anyone or anything when I was with him. He satisfied every need I had. I felt whole.” Jamie said.

Will nodded in understanding.

“I know you’re curious. Everyone always wanted to know if Nick and I were lovers.” Jamie said.

“No, I—” Will began, but Jamie cut him off.

“We fucked like crazy. God, Will, it was incredible. One night, after about six months of being close friends, we were in some alley, smoking weed. Nick gave me this look I’ll never forget…like he saw my soul. He asked if I wanted to try kissing him, and of course I did. Nick ended up giving me a hand job right there in the alley. He started off being dominant, but one night, he kept provoking me, saying I was too weak to dominate him even if I wanted to. I snapped and held him down on the floor. I remember how shocked he was, and thrilled. He praised me for it, during and afterwards. We took turns from that point on. Nick and I would bite and bruise each other, we’d show up to class with hickeys, rug-burn, bruises, scratches. One professor pulled me aside and asked if we’d joined a fight club.” Jamie said, staring off into space nostalgically.

“That’s intense.” Will said.

Jamie laughed heartily.

“Yeah. I don’t know why we were so rough with each other. Maybe because we were numb. I liked it, though. People don’t have to be all tender and romantic and sweet. We’re primates, after all, why don’t we just fuck like animals?” Jamie said.

“Well, um, maybe that’s a rhetorical question, but I think there’s a time for ‘fucking like animals’ and there’s a time for true intimacy. I guess I’m more of the hopeless romantic type.” Will said.

“You were always more…sensitive.” Jamie said.

“I wouldn’t say that. I’d say I tended to behave more sensitively than you, that doesn’t mean I’m some sort of precious fragile teacup that can’t be touched.” Will said defensively.

“I didn’t mean it that way. You were always…gentle and sweet.” Jamie said, then Will’s defensiveness disappeared.

“Oh. So we’re not arguing?” Will said wryly.

“No.” Jamie said with a smirk.

“Good. I don’t want to argue. This was supposed to be about reconnecting with you. I thought we should try again after the other night. Um, what did you mean exactly, that I was always gentle and sweet?” Will said.

“In general, and…when we did stuff…” Jamie said.

Will’s cheeks warmed up as he flushed with embarrassment.

“Jamie, how can you talk about that so openly?” Will anxiously.

“I’m not hung up on taboos and shit.” Jamie said, shrugging, “Hey, were you submissive with Dr. Lecter? Or did you show him who’s boss?”

Will couldn’t help chuckling; he put his hand over his eyes.

“Oh my god. You’re ridiculous.” Will said humorously.

“Seriously. I want to know.” Jamie said.

Will sighed and timidly made eye contact with his brother. He helped himself to more whiskey first, for courage to endure the embarrassing conversation.

“If you must know, I was a little bit submissive. I don’t want to ‘show him who’s boss’. I want him to be the boss.” Will admitted.

“Ha! You finally confessed!” Jamie said triumphantly.

“Yeah, yeah. Look, Hannibal and I…this was our first time doing anything together. He wanted to draw a portrait of me, so I posed for it and then we kind of flirted. One thing led to another, and he…used his mouth to pleasure me.” Will said tactfully.

“Holy shit, Will. Good for you. He is _so_ fine.” Jamie said, impressed.

“Sorry. I know you have a crush on him. I don’t mean to make you jealous.” Will said.

“Will, we’re already sharing him. In more ways than one.” Jamie said.

“…What?” Will asked in surprise.

“We’re sharing him sexually.” Jamie clarified needlessly.

“The two of you…?” Will said dazedly.

“Once. So far.” Jamie said cheekily.

“Oh, so you’re planning on doing it again?” Will said.

“Of course. Can you blame me?! Anyway, we can continue sharing him. It’s not a big deal, Will. I know you’re romantic and everything, and you can be romantic with him, trust me, I don’t want that. It’s just sex to me.” Jamie said.

“I think you want intimacy.” Will countered, remembering Hannibal’s words on the subject.

“Ugh, are you gonna start profiling me? ‘Cause I’m not in the mood.” Jamie groaned.

“I’m not going to profile you.” Will said.

They downed their whiskeys and started on the next ones.

“Why did you start seeing a psychiatrist? Are you okay?” Will asked.

“People don’t go to psychiatrists if they’re okay, Will. I feel like I’m losing my mind sometimes— _most_ of the time. Everything feels fake and meaningless…” Jamie confided.

“I feel that way too, sometimes. I hope Dr. Lecter can help you, but…now that we’re both involved with him sexually, I’m not sure if he should be the one to treat you.” Will said.

“You want him all to yourself.” Jamie said.

“Maybe we should call it a night.” Will said, then he drunkenly stood up and swayed; he sat back down.

“Why do we always end up fighting? Fuck. Come here. I mean it. Come here, now.” Jamie said.

Will lurched forward out of the armchair and slumped heavily onto the couch beside Jamie. He was astonished when Jamie embraced him and kissed him on the head.

“You’ve always acted like you’re the older brother.” Will noted.

Jamie’s demeanour flipped on a dime.

“Are you going to argue again? Because I’ll kick your ass.” Jamie said, then he pushed Will back onto the couch, pinning his shoulders against the cushion.

Something in Jamie’s eyes made Will want to remind him that he wasn’t dealing with Nick. He feared he was about to be roughed up, kissed and ravished.

“Jamie.” Will said firmly.

Jamie snapped out of it, closed his eyes and hung his head.

“Let’s go to bed.” Jamie muttered, then he got up and pulled Will by the wrist.

They went into the bedroom and Jamie turned the lamp on. He began unbuttoning his shirt. Will felt weird and awkward, but he undressed down to his boxers, same as Jamie. Will watched Jamie get in bed and under the blankets, then he hesitantly got into bed with him. Jamie turned the lamp off and Will looked around nervously in the dark; he felt his younger brother manhandle him into position so that he was the little spoon. Jamie’s arm went around his waist and he snuggled tightly against him from behind.

“I’m not doing anything with you.” Will said, needing to clarify the unusual situation.

“Go to sleep.” Jamie murmured tiredly.

Will thought about how ironic it was that Jamie denied wanting intimacy and then demanded cuddles. Will sighed and quickly let sleep wash over him. A short while later, Will awoke to the feel of a man’s hard bulge grinding against his ass, breath on the back of his neck, and a hand reaching down to cup his own erection. In his drunk, half-asleep state, Will instinctively pushed his butt back against the erotic hardness. Then he remembered who he was in bed with, and he stopped dead.

“Fuck. _Jamie_ , it’s Will.” Will said, wondering if Jamie was still asleep or drunkenly mistaking him for someone else.

“I know…” Jamie purred, still rubbing Will’s erection through his boxers, “But I’m horny, and so are you…”

“Jamie, this is—” Will said breathily, but he didn’t move away.

“It’s pitch black in here. You can pretend I’m Dr. Lecter…and I can pretend you’re Nick…” Jamie said seductively.

Will’s cock throbbed as he became desperate for satisfaction. He breathed heavier and turned around, impulsively capturing Jamie’s mouth with his own. They were still drunk and besides, they’d done it before, Will rationalized. He fantasized about Hannibal and took his horniness out on the equally eager and horny Jamie. It was strictly to satisfy physical urges.

Will was pushed onto his back, then he felt Jamie straddle him on all fours and grind against his hard, sensitive bulge. Jamie moaned, then their mouths crashed together again. Will’s fantasy of Hannibal disintegrated as his hands ran through thick wavy locks and down unshaven cheeks.

“Ohh god, I missed this…” Jamie sighed.

Will wasn’t sure if Jamie was talking to him, or if this was part of the role-play and Jamie was talking to ‘Nick’. It didn’t really matter. Will played along. He groped the younger man’s hips and pulled him down harder as they rubbed together.

“Me too.” Will breathed.

Will heard Jamie mewl softly, then he felt a hard bite on his neck. He would be mortified about the bruises in the morning, but it was too late now. He was already marked. What difference would a few more make?

“Again…” Will implored.

Jamie was thrilled. He nuzzled the other side of Will’s neck and bit him there, causing him to groan and buck his hips.

“Do you have any lube?” Will asked impatiently.

Jamie moved and turned the lamp on, making Will squint at the light; his eyes adjusted and he watched Jamie retrieve the lubricant from the nightstand drawer. Jamie swiftly removed his boxers, and Will blushed as he surreptitiously looked down. Jamie then pulled Will’s boxers down and tossed them aside. The room was no longer dark and they could no longer pretend they were with other people. Will felt depraved and twisted, but he tried to ignore who Jamie was and focus on how physically attractive he was.

Will was in a groggy, lustful haze as he felt Jamie’s hand slick the cold lube all over his cock. Jamie then straddled him and guided him inside.

“Fuck…oh my god…” Will moaned breathily; the younger man moved up and down while jerking himself off. Jamie closed his eyes and tilted his head back, and Will temporarily forgot how fucked up this was. He just wanted both of them to come. Will took hold of Jamie’s hips and moved in a quick rhythm; the younger man’s thighs trembled and he was mewling quietly.

“Mm… _harder_ …” Jamie begged.

Will obliged with deep, rough thrusts, which pushed both of them towards the brink. Jamie opened his eyes and looked down at him, which was unnerving. Will wanted to hide, wanted to be someone else. He was startled when Jamie leaned forward and lightly held his throat as he rode him faster. Jamie took control of their movements.

“Fucking _give it_ to me, Will…” Jamie commanded aggressively.

Apparently their role-play was officially over. Will wasn’t sure it ever started; not once did Jamie call him ‘Nick’. Will reached up and grabbed Jamie’s hair, then he flipped their positions so that he was on top. Will held onto the headboard and fucked his brother with wild abandon.

“Oh, yes!” Jamie said breathlessly. He reached down and jerked his cock with frenzied movements while Will drove into him.

Will felt Jamie tighten around him, then the younger man groaned and tensed up beneath him as he came. Will was immensely gratified by the feel of the warm spurts hitting his chest. He looked down to watch the remainder of Jamie’s semen gush out onto his toned upper abdomen. Jamie was still getting mind-altering pleasure as Will started coming; he felt him push deep inside, then a warm slippery sensation. Will moaned weakly as he emptied himself into Jamie. It was so satisfying, he slumped tiredly onto his younger brother, but then he quickly rolled off to the side.

“We needed that.” Jamie said, catching his breath.

“…Yeah.” Will said.

The pair lay in bed silently until Jamie fell asleep. Will was so on-edge, he couldn’t sleep. He carefully got up, threw his clothes and shoes on, and left the apartment.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hannibal was startled out of his slumber at four in the morning by loud pounding on his front door. He figured it was an emergency, so he jumped out of bed in his undershirt and boxer shorts. Hannibal swung the heavy door open wide; Will was standing there looking frightened.

“I fucked up.” Will said.

“Come in, Will.” Hannibal said.

Will stepped inside and as he walked past, Hannibal noticed that he smelled of alcohol, sex, and a mixture of his usual aftershave and Jamie’s. Hannibal turned to look at Will in the hallway light, and the young man had bite marks on his neck. This was a very interesting development indeed.

(To Be Continued…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the most deranged plot bunnies I’ve ever had. I think I lost a bookmark now. Sorry it’s really out there and not to everyone’s liking. I don’t know where this idea came from but I’m writing it as it unfolds and this is where it took me. Thanks to anyone who continues reading it!


	5. At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gets his threesome in this chapter.

Hannibal quickly ushered Will into the kitchen, where he poured a tall glass of water for the young man. Will gratefully accepted it and gulped the water before trying to explain his predicament.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Doctor. Y-you should send me to Chilton. I’m insane.” Will said, shivering with anxiety.

“That’s an exaggeration.” Hannibal said gently.

Will shook his head.

“No, it’s true. You don’t understand. I did…something terrible, and I don’t even know why.” Will said, distraught.

“Did you murder someone?” Hannibal asked lightly, with a subtle smirk.

“Jamie and I did it again. We got drunk, but that’s no excuse. He seems like a stranger…if I’d seen him randomly on the street, I wouldn’t have recognized him, but I know he’s _not_ a stranger. I keep trying to rationalize this. I told you before we’re both damaged, and I think I just gave you abundant evidence of that fact. Please help me.” Will said.

“My dear boy…come here.” Hannibal said softly, then he tenderly embraced Will, who clung to him and clutched his undershirt.

Will didn’t know what to make of this situation; he was expecting to be admonished, punished, prescribed treatment for sexual deviancy. Instead, Dr. Lecter hugged him and soothingly rubbed his back.

“Will, do you trust my professional opinion?” Hannibal said.

“Yes.” Will murmured, still nuzzled into the older man’s shoulder.

“You’re not insane. You simply did what comes naturally. The two of you wanted to be close again. Did it feel good?” Hannibal said, then he gently pulled back and put his hands on Will’s cheeks as they made eye contact.

“…Yes.” Will confessed in a whisper.

“Good boy. I appreciate your honesty. How did you leave Jamie, is he okay?” Hannibal said.

“He was sleeping. I don’t know how he feels about…what happened.” Will said.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. He is unburdened by the conscience most of the time.” Hannibal said, massaging Will’s shoulders.

“You’re saying he’s a psychopath?” Will asked.

“I believe so, and Jamie is unconcerned with social constructs such as rules and taboos. There’s no need for you to torture yourself over this. Now, how about you have a nice warm shower to refresh, and get some sleep?” Hannibal said persuasively.

Will hesitated, then he nodded tiredly. He followed Dr. Lecter to the master bathroom. He unabashedly took his clothes off while the psychiatrist started the shower for him and checked the temperature of the water. Will stepped into the shower and he was comforted by the warm water cascading over his face and body, washing away his guilt and shame.

Hannibal stayed nearby to make sure Will didn’t hurt himself accidentally or otherwise, then the young man finished his shower and dried off. Hannibal easily coaxed him into the king-sized bed. He got in with Will and wrapped his arms around him.

Will let himself melt into Dr. Lecter’s warmth, but his mind still reeled.

“What if I can’t sleep? Can you give me a sleeping pill or something?” Will asked worriedly.

“You’ll be able to sleep, Will. Just relax. Slow breaths…” Hannibal said, then he guided Will to slow his breathing, leading by example.

Hannibal petted Will’s damp curls; a while later, the young man dozed off, and Hannibal smiled to himself.

In the late morning, Will awoke and blushed as he recalled the events of last night. He shyly looked around at the empty bed and timidly made his way into the kitchen. Dr. Lecter was making breakfast and coffee for them.

“Good morning, Will.” Hannibal said, smiling warmly.

“…Hi. Uh, thanks for everything.” Will said, unable to make eye contact out of shame.

“It’s no trouble at all. I wish you could forgive yourself, Will. Jamie forgives you—or more accurately, he believes there is nothing to forgive.” Hannibal said.

“You spoke to him?!” Will said embarrassedly.

“Yes. I called him to see how he was doing. He’ll be coming here later to see us.” Hannibal said casually.

“Us?” Will asked.

“Of course. I would love for you to stay, and Jamie wants to see you again. Any awkwardness you’re feeling will be gone after tonight.” Hannibal said assuredly.

Will thought that sounded ominous.

“Um…how?” He asked.

“Trust me. Interacting with Jamie again, in this different setting, with me right beside you…You’ll feel differently about everything.” Hannibal said cryptically, then he served breakfast at the kitchen island.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hannibal had spent the day helping Will relax and recover from his guilt in addition to his hangover, then he prepared dinner. He was in the middle of plating when the doorbell rang; poor Will became startled and anxious.

“Will, could you please get the door and let Jamie in?” Hannibal said, concentrating on the amount of sauce he was drizzling over the cuts of lamb.

Will hesitated, but as he watched Dr. Lecter focus on his task, he realized he had no choice. He went to the front door and opened it; he couldn’t look Jamie in the eye. Will was startled yet again when he found himself wrapped in Jamie’s arms.

“It’s good to see you again.” Jamie said quietly.

Will wasn’t sure if his brother was mocking him or being genuine, but the hug felt affectionate. Jamie released him and acted like everything was normal.

“I brought some wine, but don’t worry, you don’t have to drink any if you’re still feeling hungover.” Jamie said.

“…I think I’ll pass.” Will said, eyeing the bottle.

“Fair enough.” Jamie chuckled.

Will closed the door and led Jamie into the dining room, where Dr. Lecter was straightening a dish to suit his perfectionist tendencies.

“Ah, Jamie, wonderful to see you. Please sit.” Hannibal said, then he also gestured for Will to sit.

“Thank you, Doctor. I’ll behave myself this time.” Jamie said with a slight smirk.

Will was sitting across from Jamie, and it felt like the most awkward dinner experience he’d ever had. He tried to recall how he managed as a teenager after they’d experimented during their camping trips. He supposed they just pretended it never happened, and they were busy dealing with their father’s hangovers the morning after, so they were distracted from the previous night’s indiscretions. Over the course of the meal, Will became a little more comfortable. Dr. Lecter wasn’t judging or analyzing them, and Jamie was on his best behaviour. It was almost a normal dinner. For dessert, they enjoyed a mint-chocolate tartufo that Dr. Lecter made from scratch. The Italian dessert was creamy and refreshing, and it put Will in a better mood.

After dinner, Hannibal tidied up while Jamie and Will made smalltalk. Eventually, he heard their conversation become deeper.

“Does your neck hurt, where I bit you?” Jamie asked.

Will blushed and glanced towards the kitchen, where Dr. Lecter was putting leftovers away.

“No, it doesn’t hurt. It just looks bad.” Will said.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

“I was worried when I woke up and you weren’t there.” Jamie said.

“Sorry. I couldn’t stay, Jamie.” Will explained uncomfortably.

Jamie nodded.

“It’s okay.” Jamie said.

Hannibal smiled as he returned to the dining room.

“I’m finished. The dishwasher will do the rest. Would you like to sit in the living room with me?” Hannibal said.

“Sounds good.” Jamie said.

“Okay.” Will said.

Hannibal led the way into the living room and paused. The elongated sectional sofa provided a nice opportunity to get close to his younger guests. Interestingly, Will sat down first, then Jamie sat beside him; Hannibal chose to sit on Will’s other side. Shy, nervous Will was now sandwiched between the more aggressive Jamie and Dr. Lecter. This was a very unusual and intimate seating arrangement, Will thought, but there was something comforting about the close contact.

“This is nice.” Hannibal said.

“Yeah. Very cozy.” Jamie agreed.

Will nodded in response.

“Would you like me to put some music on? Classical, perhaps, or whatever you wish to listen to on the radio.” Hannibal said.

“Can I choose something?” Jamie asked coyly.

“Of course.” Hannibal said.

Jamie went over to the rather old-fashioned entertainment centre and turned the radio on. He chose a station that strictly played slow sexy music. They were currently playing Angel by Massive Attack; slow, rhythmic, seductive. He turned to the men and smiled.

“I like this song.” Jamie said, then he retook his spot beside Will, sitting even closer against his side this time.

Will felt warm and a little nervous as Jamie pressed closer. He shivered when Jamie’s fingertips touched the bite mark on the side of his neck. Dr. Lecter was turned slightly towards them, watching them like a hawk. Far from judging, however, his look was one of approval, Will noticed as he glanced at the older man.

Hannibal watched Jamie lightly explore Will’s neck; Will was tense at first, but after glancing towards him for approval, he tilted his head back slightly to let Jamie continue caressing the bruised flesh.

“I’ve had a lot of these bruises, especially in college,” Jamie said quietly, “This reminds me of the marks I would leave on Nick…”

“Hm…” Hannibal responded interestedly, while Will just took a breath.

Several moments later, Will responded.

“It hurt, but…I liked it.” Will said softly as Jamie’s hand massaged his throat.

Hannibal felt a stirring in his trousers as Will’s confession aroused him.

“Good. I don’t truly want to hurt you. I just get a little carried away.” Jamie said flirtatiously, now putting his hand on Will’s thigh.

“I can attest to that, but clearly, Will and I both enjoy it.” Hannibal said lightheartedly.

Jamie smirked.

“I have a hard time controlling myself, Doctor.” Jamie said.

“I know, Jamie. It’s okay. You’re very well-behaved right now…Look at how gentle you’re being with Will.” Hannibal said.

Jamie was thrilled by the praise. He wanted to show Dr. Lecter how good he could be. A moment later, the opportunity arose.

“Jamie, can you show me how you and Will kissed last night? Was it rough, or gentle?” Hannibal asked seductively.

Will became nervous again, but since Dr. Lecter was approving of their behaviour—and getting turned on by it—he wanted to perform for the psychiatrist. Will looked at Jamie and they studied each other for a few moments, then Jamie leaned in to kiss him. Will returned the kiss, eagerly opening his mouth and welcoming Jamie’s tongue inside. They weren’t drunk and sloppy this time, plus Dr. Lecter was giving them permission to do it, so Will could focus on how good it felt. Their tongues slid against each other, teasing, probing and dancing.

Hannibal was in awe. These two young men were perfect as separate beings, and truly divine together. Their passionate kissing was quite the sight to behold. Hannibal was hard now, and when he heard a tiny excited whimper from Will, his cock throbbed.

Jamie and Will breathed heavier, and Jamie couldn’t resist moving his hand up to press against Will’s bulge. Will squirmed slightly and moaned as he craved more stimulation. Hannibal saw this and he wanted to satisfy poor sweet Will right this instant. He couldn’t withstand much more of the little sounds of yearning. Jamie stopped and caught his breath.

“Show me how _you_ kissed him, Dr. Lecter.” Jamie said.

Will was flushed and eager for more attention. He looked hopefully at Dr. Lecter, who immediately obeyed Jamie’s command and kissed him. Will moaned at the sensation of the psychiatrist’s soft lips gently gliding over his own before deepening the kiss. He’d been wanting more of this since yesterday, when they made out and Dr. Lecter gave him a blowjob on the therapy couch. Will timidly touched the older man’s knee; Dr. Lecter’s hand covered his, and slowly, tantalizingly moved it upwards. Will sighed in pleasure when he felt how hard the doctor was beneath his snugly tailored trousers.

Hannibal groaned quietly when Will eagerly rubbed his erection through the fabric of his trousers. Jamie lustfully observed the two older men making out. He knew exactly how it felt to kiss both of them, and how it felt to stroke Dr. Lecter the way Will was doing now. He was becoming impatient to feel them again. Thankfully, they paused.

“Will…Jamie…I think we should continue this in the bedroom, don’t you?” Hannibal said.

“Yeah. Okay.” Will said, nodding; Hannibal always found Will’s obedient nodding adorable.

“Yes. Let’s go.” Jamie said.

The three got up and Hannibal led the way into his bedroom. Neither Will nor Jamie had been in the bedroom before. Hannibal had sex with Jamie in the dining room previously, and Will in the office. He could hardly wait to get them naked and have them on his king-sized bed. They looked equally eager; Jamie was already taking his shirt off, and Will was shyly unbuttoning his shirt. Hannibal undressed as he observed the young men with rapt attention. Their skin was beautiful, their muscles were toned and strong; Hannibal had the urge to playfully bite their irresistible biceps and pecs.

Will undressed faster to catch up to Jamie. He felt a little competitive at first, but he recalled Dr. Lecter saying he wanted Jamie because he looked like him. He also knew how attractive Jamie was and he couldn’t deny it, as much as it shamed him.

Jamie got naked first, so he crawled onto the bed and flirtatiously lay back, putting his hand behind his head. Dr. Lecter feasted his eyes on his body, slowly surveying him. He and Will took the last of their clothes off. Jamie gave Dr. Lecter a coy look as he waited in bed.

Hannibal smirked slightly at Jamie, then he walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. Will was shyly glancing at them.

“Come here, Will.” Hannibal said, reaching over Jamie’s chest and patting the bed.

Will timidly got in beside Jamie, who was in the middle; Dr. Lecter leaned over and Will felt his fingertips under his chin, coaxing him into a kiss. Will felt self-conscious as he kissed Dr. Lecter while Jamie watched from beneath them, but he was soon lost in the erotic feel of the doctor’s mouth. He started to become hard as the older man’s tongue seductively moved in and out of his mouth in a very sexual way. Jaime was thrilled; he had quite the view. He touched the bruised skin on Will’s neck as the two men passionately kissed, then they paused for breath.

Hannibal noticed that Will and Jamie were becoming very aroused, and so was he, but he wanted to further heighten their arousal. Will was still shy but getting more comfortable.

“Will…kiss Jamie…” Hannibal gently instructed.

Will hesitated for a moment, but then he leaned down, lightly brushing lips with Jamie and caressing his cheek. Jamie squirmed slightly, arching up towards Will, wanting stimulation.

“It’s okay to touch him, Will.” Hannibal said quietly.

Encouraged, Will captured Jamie’s mouth and ran his hand down his chest and abs. His hand came upon Jamie’s warm erection, and he grasped it, which made the younger man moan.

Hannibal took in the scene: Will leaning overtop of Jamie, their open mouths and tongues pressing, tangling; Will’s hand moving up and down Jamie’s hard member. It was almost too much to bear. _This_ was the aesthetic he’d wanted to create since noticing Jamie’s resemblance to Will. They were perfect. Both beautiful, effortlessly seductive, driven by pure urges that they tried to resist to function in society. These two brothers were mirror-like images of each other but opposites underneath. One a psychopath, one an empath. They fit together like yin and yang.

Will felt Dr. Lecter nuzzle into his neck, then his sharp teeth. He whimpered and pulled back from Jamie. Dr. Lecter kissed him soothingly as if to make up for the hard bite, then he took his turn to kiss Jamie. Will felt Dr. Lecter’s hand cover his, guiding it to move faster over Jamie’s cock. Jamie moaned into the doctor’s mouth, and Will became so aroused, he lightly humped Jamie’s hip to get some stimulation. He was startled when Jamie took hold of Dr. Lecter’s throat; next thing he knew, they rolled over so Jamie was holding the psychiatrist down by his throat. Jamie was strong, but Dr. Lecter was clearly letting this happen; he was allowing Jamie to take control.

“Will, I want you to straddle the good doctor here, and drive him insane.” Jamie said, then he moved to the other side of the bed so that Will had room. He kept his hand on the older man’s throat to keep him in position.

Will blushed as he slowly straddled Dr. Lecter, who was looking up at him in utter delight and lust. His knees were on either side of the psychiatrist’s thighs at first. He looked down and coyly stroked the older man’s erection. This was the first time he got to touch it bare, and he was making the most of it. Will curiously moved his fingertips down along Dr. Lecter’s length, then very slowly up and over the tip, exploring every inch of him.

“…Will…” Hannibal breathed.

Jamie smirked; this was even easier than he expected. The reserved psychiatrist cracked easily under Will’s attentions.

Will bit his lip and gave the doctor a coy look, as if he didn’t know the effect he was having. He then bent forward and put his hands on either side of Dr. Lecter’s head; Jamie moved his hand away from the older man’s neck and instead, he rubbed Will’s lower back. Will felt Jamie’s hand push him closer to Dr. Lecter, so he began grinding on the psychiatrist. Will moaned quietly and closed his eyes briefly as he felt the silky skin of Dr. Lecter’s cock rub against his own. He lustfully built a seductive, erotic rhythm while his therapist caressed his shoulders, arms and sides. He also felt Jamie’s hand grope his butt cheek.

Hannibal was being worked into a frenzy by Will. The young man was working himself into a frenzy, too; he was trembling, breathing heavily, and his brow was furrowed in concentration. This was better than any of his fantasies, and he’d had plenty. Hannibal watched Jamie get behind Will, then Will mewled adorably and tensed up.

“Jamie…You’ll make me come…” Will warned as the younger man nudged his opening with the head of his cock.

Hannibal was awestruck. He was torn between wanting Will to come on him right now, wanting to change positions for a better view of what was happening, and pausing to make this last longer. Fortunately, Will made a decision.

“Wait. I want to change positions.” Will said, and Jamie stopped.

Will brought himself upright onto his knees, and Hannibal watched as Jamie’s hands were all over him from behind. Will leaned back and smiled slightly.

“Jamie,” Will warned again, but more playfully, “I wanna be on the bottom.”

“Okay. You can be on the bottom.” Jamie said in his ear, then he moved out of the way.

Will got off Dr. Lecter and they switched positions. Will was looking up hopefully at the psychiatrist; he wanted him to be on top.

“Doctor, Will wants you to fuck him. And I want to fuck _you_. Where’s your lube? We’re going to need it.” Jamie said.

Hannibal was letting the young men lead the situation, so he obediently retrieved the tube of lubricant from his nightstand drawer. He opened it and poured some into his palm before handing it to Jamie. Hannibal looked down at Will.

“Is that what you want, sweet boy? You want me inside you?” Hannibal asked Will.

“Yes.” Will said shyly.

Hannibal coaxed Will’s legs open with one hand, then he gently applied lube to Will’s opening. It was cold, so the poor boy squirmed slightly. Hannibal caressed him there, nudging, warming the lube, then he slipped a finger inside. Hannibal flinched subtly when he felt Jamie doing the same to him from behind. When they were relaxed and desperate for satisfaction, they got into position. Will was on his back with his knees up towards his chest, Dr. Lecter was on top of him, and Jamie was partially on top of Dr. Lecter.

“Please be gentle.” Will said to the psychiatrist.

“Of course.” Hannibal said softly; he realized this meant that when Will and Jamie had sex last night, Will was on top. This was an intriguing, unexpected and juicy bit of information. Perhaps it was as Jamie had surmised, and Will submitted to authority figures. This aroused him to a new level, but he managed to control himself as he gently entered Will. Feeling the tightness and watching the young man arch up beneath him drove him crazy.

Will was ecstatic as he felt Dr. Lecter slowly slide into him; he felt full already, and he was tense for several moments, but as he relaxed, it felt progressively better. Jamie was a little impatient, but he waited behind Dr. Lecter; it was kind of cute that Will wasn’t used to anal sex and that the doctor was being so gentle. He supposed it had been a long time since Will was with a guy, and when he _was_ , he got oral sex and then he was on top. Jamie watched Dr. Lecter’s incredible ass moving as he began thrusting at a slow but steady pace. Will was moaning in pleasure. Jamie moved closer and guided his tip to Dr. Lecter’s entrance; the psychiatrist halted as he slipped inside.

Jamie thrust deep into Dr. Lecter, forcing him into Will. He loved this. He got to be in control of the pace and fuck both of them at the same time. Soon, Will was mewling with the quicker, deeper thrusts. Dr. Lecter’s breathing was ragged as he received powerful dual stimulation. Jamie wanted to make him come inside Will.

“Ohh my _god_ …” Will purred.

Hannibal moaned breathily in response.

“Fuck yes…” Jamie said huskily.

Jamie set the pace faster, and all three of them were getting close to the peak. Their harsh breaths, moans and movements sounded in the large silent room. Hannibal gritted his teeth as Will tensed on him and Jamie continued slipping in and out of him, hitting his prostate.

“Will…I won’t…last.” Hannibal panted.

To Hannibal’s delight, Will mewled excitedly.

“I want it…Come in me…” Will said breathlessly.

Jamie groaned in pleasure as he fucked Dr. Lecter harder, forcing him harder into Will.

Will sensed that Dr. Lecter was close, and he wanted to come with him. He opened his knees wider and Dr. Lecter put more weight on him. He could feel the soft fuzzy hair on the doctor’s abdomen rubbing against him, creating delicious friction.

“Oh…Fuck!” Will whimpered. The other two men quickened their movements, mirroring each other’s pleasure.

Will felt his ecstasy overwhelm him suddenly. He was the first to reach an orgasm; he clutched his therapist’s shoulders and mewled loudly as he came, spurting onto himself. Hannibal felt the warm slippery sensation against his abs, and he couldn’t hold off any longer. He grunted and slumped forward as he came inside Will with immense force. As he stayed still, he was better able to brace against Jamie’s quick thrusting. Jamie frantically drove into Dr. Lecter, then he achieved a mind-blowing release. He groaned and came inside the older man; he had to be careful not to slump on top of him and squish Will.

As soon as he could, Jamie rolled off to the side and lay down. Hannibal leaned forward and kissed Will, then he withdrew from him and lay down in the middle of the bed, between the brothers. All three were sweaty and satisfied. They caught their breath and looked at one another. Hannibal moved closer and kissed Jamie, then he kissed Will again. When they had cooled down, the younger men snuggled against Hannibal’s sides. He felt unbelievably lucky. This was exactly what he wanted.

Will felt cozy and comforted, and he no longer felt guilty or ashamed. The three were simply partaking in carnal pleasures, and he tended to agree with Jamie’s view that the taboo didn’t really matter. Dr. Lecter always encouraged leaning into urges rather than denying them, and all three of them enjoyed it.

Jamie felt calmer than he had in a long time. He could get behind Dr. Lecter’s therapy, quite literally. He suspected there would be more experiences such as this, and he looked forward to them.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my design. Thanks for reading this weirdness!


End file.
